Survivors
(12) (6) (2) (9) |Planet=Foreas |Continent=Valverde |Zone=Marshes |Instance=Bane Supply Depot }} Locate the downed C6801 hedgehog crew in the northwest. The last transmission received from them indicated some hostile activity in the region. Report to HQ once you've briefed with the survivors. *Locate the C6801 crew before they are killed *Eliminate the surrounding Bane attacking the Survivors Camp *Bring Copilot Ortega supplies from downed dropships Briefing Headquarters: :... *crackle*..."This is Alejandro"..."Ortega. AFS identification"...2...4...2...8...1...*crackle*..."Can you hear me?"... :..."Our ship is shot to shit. Our rudders"...."blown clear off"..."and the fuselage is spread"...*crackle*..."all over the damn place!"... :..."Hello, can anyone"..."hear me?"...*crackle*..."I repeat, this is Alejandro Ortega. Crew down"...."northwest of insertion point... :..."My god, they've spotted us!"...*crackle*..."Hold these sons of a bitches back!".... Eliminate the surrounding Bane attacking the Survivors Camp C-6801 Copilot Ortega: :Damn! Did you see all of them coming our way?! Man I'm glad to see you. :We've been stranded here ever since this bullshit assault. I didn't think anyone could hear me over that radio. With the damage it took on the fall down I'm surprised it even worked. Bring Copilot Ortega supplies from downed dropships C-6801 Copilot Ortega: :We're in bad shape here my friend. Resnik wounded his leg during the crash and Raven hasn't spoken a word since we laid her down. :Listen, I know this'll sound morbid but can you go out there and find some supplies off the wreckage out there? It'll go a long way to patch us up until we get through to HQ. Debriefing C-6801 Copilot Ortega: :I'd hate to think how many corpses you must have come across out there but hell...can't say they'll be using it anytime soon unfortunately. This is plenty of equipment. I can't thank you enough! :Don't worry about us, we should be able to get back on our feet. Hell, we made it through the crash didn't we? :The least I can do is give you some of our stash. It ain't much but the hell with leaving it to dust with us all downed at the moment. You can put off accepting the mission until you arrive at the survivors camp northeast of the depot but do NOT kill off the bane attacking the survivors first. Once you arrive at the proper spot the mission will go from finding the survivors to killing the bane attacking them. If you kill them first then the mission cannot correct count down the remaining Bane left to be killed. Neofit26 13:23, 17 May 2008 (UTC) However, as of 1.7, make sure you accept this mission before you finish the other mission in this instance ("Insertion Point"), it will count towards your number of Operations in the Marshes, and you won't get another radio call for "Survivors" afterwards. The crash site is located at the most northern part of the map, right outside the back entrance to the compound. It's OK to start the mission immediately as the counter gives you 10 minutes. Loads of time to get there. 27 September 2008, Mdagli1